There are many instances in the field of plant husbandry when it is desirable to determine with accuracy the stem size of a plant. There are also other instances when it is desirable to monitor the size of the plant stem over a period of time. Previously, it has been known that calipers or micrometers or similar types of measuring devices could be used to measure the stem size of plants. Unfortunately these measuring devices often cause the stems of soft tissue herbaceous plants to collapse, thereby rendering the measurement of the stem size a tricky process requiring extra care by the researcher. These traditional types of measuring devices are also not suitable for accurately monitoring the size of the plant stem over time.
Recent discoveries indicate that plants undergo changes in stem size as a result of various environmental factors including adequacy of the water supply, exposure to sunlight, and types and amounts of fertilizer. Many other variables are also potential factors affecting the stem size of plants. Environmental pollution may also be significant in affecting the stem size of plants, thereby providing an environmental monitoring system using particular types of sensitive plants and a stem monitoring dendrometer.
The prior art has heretofore not included a very accurate and repeatable dendrometer which is capable of measuring and continously monitoring the diametrical size of herbaceous plants. The current invention is directed to this problem with specific importance played on the ability to continuously monitor the stem size using microprocessor technology and memory for storing the stem size data.